The invention relates to a hinge having a hinge boss to be mounted on a door and a hinge arm which may be secured to a frame of an article of furniture. The hinge arm is mounted on a frame by virtue of a base plate that is fixed on the frame by at least one fixing screw or dowel. An intermediate member is positioned between the hinge arm and the base plate.
In modern furniture constructions so called door frames are in increasingly wide spread use, such frames being the stable part which bears the hinges for a door, since actual side walls of a carcass of an item of furniture being made of thinner material. This provides an advantage in that either the total costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, since its side walls may be extremely thin, or materials of higher quality which are consequently more attractive, can be selected for the side walls without the furniture being more expensive than conventionally manufactured furniture.
Such a hinge is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,866. This hinge is provided with an eccentric by which the position of the hinge arm with respect to the base plate can be adjusted.